Naruto: The beginning of life in The Hidden Leaf Village
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: It will be alot different then the "Naruto" but its a little alike and a little different weaklings will be strong and unwanted will be come adored. pls no bad reviews.
1. The beginning of life in Konoha

Years Ago, A monster called "Kyubbi" attacked the Leaf. The 4th Hokage sealed it inside his son and his son was called **Naruto Uzumaki. He **was friendly he had alot of friends always help the elderly everyday but he was not much never met his father or mother he doesn't even know about the monster inside him but he has a circle orange tatoo in his belly and he believed it was a special sign that he will become a hokage one day. (**Read the summary, I said there's changes :p) I**n the Haruno Clan a Girl was born and she was called **Sakura Haruno. T**he Haruno clan was special they had 5 elements: Earth,Fire,Wind,Lightining and Water. But she she was different she had a rainbow tatoo on her wrist so she obtained magic and the "Rainbow eye" it was said to be powerful. Then 2 boys were born. **The big brother itachi uchiha and sasuke uchiha**. they were from the Uchiha clan. They're clan obtained the Sharingan. The brothers were so close nothing could separate them. Until one night, Itachi murdered his own clan only living Sasuke alive and left few words "I believe you will defeat me one day. So live to defeat me, Hate me if you need to. I'll be waiting for that day!" and like a flash of lighting Itachi poofed out of the mansion and Sasuke finded him all night and said " I will find you Itachi. I will defeat you and avenge the clan. I will not let you down brother!"


	2. Akatsuki and the Teams

In the Academy everyone was waiting for the results of the new teams and senseis.

Half of the class wants to be with sasuke (but not sakura) and half of the boys wanted to be with sakura.

Ino is sakura's best friend and hoping to be her team mate.

Ino said to sakura " Hey I hope were team mates and sasuke too!" Sakura replied " But its impossible for us to be team mates cause it said In One team there's 1 girl and 2 boys so its not easy for us to be team mates." Ino said " Your right. Oh here's Iruka-sensei!" Everyone silenced and waited to hear there assigned teams. Iruka said" Okay Here is the teams. we have until Team 10 but Team 8 is still Team Guy so there will be no Team 8!. Here are the Teams:"

While others wait it then became Team 7

Iruka said " Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!" Everyone gasped and Ino said to sakura " Good luck!" Sakura nooded in reply

"Team 9: ... Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimich and Shikamaru Nara. Those are the Teams to those who's names were not called try again next year!. Thats all for today. I'll tell your meeting places... Team 7: in the roof top ... Okay lunch! you are to be expected in your team places after 30 minutes. Dissmis!"

*At the roof top*

Naruto said " Where is our Sensei? we've been here for an hour!" Sakura replied " Naruto it's only been 15 minutes." " dobe!" Sasuke said to naruto. Sakura opened her book of spells to read while they're sensei has not yet arrived.

*Akatsuki base*

There is a group called Akatsuki. They kill tailed monsters like Kyubbi. There leader is Pein. They were having an emergency meeting.

Deidara " Pein what is it and we have to have an emergency meeting?" Pein said " There is a boy called Naruto Uzumaki He has the Nine-Tailed fox in Konoha. There is also Uchiha Sasuke and The Haruno called Sakura Haruno. we must capture them before they discover they're talent. Sakura Haruno know's her but it's much deeper than she think."

Sasori said " hmm. what would happen if she knew her darker powers in her mage power?" "She can locate our base, kill us in One glare and control our minds and many more!" Said pein.

While They were having they're meeting Team 7's sensei appeared

" Hello there! I'm sorry to be late but I lost track of time, A black cat crossed my path and I took the long way" " So I'm Kakashi Hatake. I would like to tell you more but It's classified I have also a Sharingan eye. So tell me all about you guys Start with you with the blonde kid"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love Ramen. I help elderly and kids everyday! I have a lot of friends and I may not be a genius But I'm gonna be a hokage someday! And Be the Best hokage ever!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I love reading but My Favorite book is our clan's spell book. I'm the one who has the rainbow tatoo and the Rainbow eyes and the Mage power."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the Last of my Clan. And I will Avenge my clan! And kill the one who murdered my clan."

KAKASHI( AS EXPECTED THE FOX KID, THE WIZARD AND THE UCHIHA. BUT THE MOST DANGEROUS IS SAKURA,WHEN SHE LOOSES CONTROL ON HER EYES WE WILL BE IN A BIG DANGER. THE HOKAGE IS RIGHT THIS TEAM WILL BE HARD TO CONTROL) Kakashi said " okay! tomorrow be there at 7 in the morning no Breakfast! your elimination is tomorrow." Team 7 " Hai!"


	3. The Elimination Test

At 6:30 Sasuke came early realizing his the first. After 10 minutes Naruto came. At 6:55 Sakura poofed. Naruto said " No fair! we walked and you just used your magical powers!" " well I don't care I didn't ate breakfast like Kakashi-sensei said" sakura said. The boys nooded. It was 7: 30 when Kaka-sensei came.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting! why didn't you just asked sakura to poof you here!" Naruto said. "well a black cat crossed my path." Kakashi said. " Okay here are the rules at 12 noon and no one can still knock me down 1 of you will go back to the academy. Start right ...Now!" And just like that they hided everywhere!. Sakura made a jutsu so she can sense every move of her team mates and kakashi's too. Naruto Threw 5 kunais and 5 shurikens and sasuke made a fire jutsu but still all we're dodged. Sakura left her Hiding place and blinked and Evedently Kakashi knew he was in a Real fight and that she activated her Rainbow eyes,(Kakashi: hmm. so thats what it looks like) he was careful but Sakura had known everymove of Kakashi because of her jutsu. Sakura looked at Kakashi but before Kakashi could move He was frozen. Sakura then said "Frozen eyes jutsu. Once looked there's no escaping. Naruto Sasuke now!" Just like that naruto and sasuke attacked kakashi and before they could hit him sakura released her jutsu and Kakashi was defeated before the bell strucked 12.

"Okay Looks like Team 7 stays together. Sakura Good work looks like you used something?" kakashi said. "Yes I used a jutsu to feel all movements" Sakura said. "And with that I Can donate extra shakras to any movement." "Yes! We did it!" Naruto said "Tssk!" Sasuke said while glaring sakura but sakura didn't notice cause she was reading her spell book. " Well what do we do know?" Sakura asked. "we Go to the Training Fields" Kakashi said "we're not gonna eat lunch?" Naruto asked "Fine." Kakashi said.

**Sorry it's not long or creatived much but.. I ran out of ideas.**


	4. Training and meeting

It was 1:30 pm when They arrived in the training field then Kaka-sensei said " Okay Team guy and Team 10 and Kiba's Team will also train with us" After a few minutes they arrived and Guy said to kakashi " Kakashi! my Friend! How is you Youth and Your Team's Youth?"

"Fine Guy" Kakashi said. Lee Stared at Sakura with Heart Eyes and said " Oh Guy sensei! I found my Youthful Mate!" Lee runs to sakura Before Team Guy can stop him But Sakura caught him with her spell.

Sakura said " Don't even think about hugging me!" Ino Giggled and said " Sakura *giggles* Give lee Some slack will ya?" Shika "What a Drag"

Naruto said " Are we gonna train or what?" Mysterious voice " Your gonna die!" Neji said "Who are you?"

"I'm from The Akatsuki!" Sakura shut her book and put it in her pocket. Hyuggas activated their Byakugan while Sasuke and Kakashi Activated their Sharingan and Sakura activated her Rainbow Eyes within second colorful tatoos scattered her body.

"Who are you!?" lee Asked. Sakura Pulled they're chakra down and when she pulled they're chackra 2 men fell down from the tree.

"hn. Looks like Blossom Can't wait to see us ain't that right Sasori? Hm. Im Deidra"

"I'm Sasori" As sasori said his name he prepared his puppets for fight.

_**OH CHAKRAS IN THE AIR SO WHEN SAKURA PULLED THEY'RE CHAKRA SHE CAN PULL THE NINJA DOWN**__ TOO._


	5. Let The Fight Begin

Naruto Took a kunai and threw it to sasori but since The puppet master was fast it Dodged the attack...

_**I'M SORRY WE'RE GONNA SKIP THE FIGHTING PART...I'M NOT**_

_**GOOD AT FIGHTING PART xD**_

**BUT I'M LEARNING**

Sasori "We'll be back!" The akatsuki run back.  
"That's right run! run you cowards! Naruto said. "It's odd that the Akatsuki running right kakashi?" Guy said Kakashi Nooded. Ino and sakura said " we're going home." "yeah me too." Naruto said " I promised Iruka-sensei we eat Ramen."

**I'M SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I NEED TO GO :) SORRY BYE!**


	6. The Preparation

After weeks The fifth was born and made an emergency meeting

"The Akatsuki is after Team 7" Tsunade said.

"? What? Yes! Give the Son of the Hell!" Naruto said. "You are not safe especially with the fox inside you." Tsunade said.

"Neji,Prepare Hyuggas for the Battle.!(Hai!) Sakura Prepare your clan also!(Hai Lady Tsunade!)The rest prepare!(Hai!) Tsunade said. *(exp.) - means reply.

"Finally a youthfull battle! it is time me and Lee have a youthful Practice for Youth!" Guy said!

"Yess Guy-sensei!" Lee replied. "So Tsunade-sama I need to activate the final stage Of The Rainbow?" Sakura asked. "...Yes Sakura with that stage you can't be touched" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama we need to separate Team 7 They can be captured in 1 battle. If they're separated it will be more hard." Ino said. "I-I-I agree with Ino" Hinata said.

"What a drag. But True The more separated the More hard it is." Shikamaru said. "Bark!Bark!" "Akamaru and I agree too!" Kiba said. "Ughh. But Ino is right" Tenten said.

"As long as my Bugs are safe." Shino said. "Okay! Sakura your with Team Guy(Hai!) Naruto your with Team 6!(hai)*Team 6 is kiba,shino and hinata* and Sasuke your with Team 10(Hai!)" Tsunade said.

"Okay! every one train now! with the teams I said for Team 7! Go Now!" Tsunade said "Hai!"

- Training Field -

"Tenten is Lee always a show-off?" Sakura asked "Yes-But not this much." Tenten said

"Lee! stop moving so much! I can't concentrate!" Neji shouted. "No! Not while Sakura-chan Is Here!" Lee said.

"*sits down* So sakura seeing how Lee's a bother?" Neji asked "Nope Naruto is much a bother" Sakura said.

_Sasuke w/ Team 10_

"So this is how you guys train?" Sasuke asked "it's kinda fun targeting stuff" "yap! Sakura taught us this training session." Ino said. "Ino can I talk to you?" "Sure!" Ino replied.

"what's the Final stage sakura's talking about?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know too." Ino said.

_-naruto & Team 6_-

"Whew!" Naruto said. "N-na-naruto-kun here's a drink." Hinata offered. "Thanks!" "no p-problem"


	7. Mistaken Battle and The Sleep-over

Weeks later no battle was done.

It was a normal day with Ino and sakura "It's so hot it feels like summer wanna go home? My parents are on a mission." Ino said. Sakura nooded. "Looks like there's no battle." Ino said.

"true. Have you seen Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Yes." "what about a sleep-over here? I'll call Hinata chan"

"Okay" Ino aggread.

+++Hyugga Residence+++

Server "Hello Sakura-chan!" "hi! is Hinata-Chan here?" she asked. "oh! yes, pls sit down"  
*after a few mins.*

"Hello sakura-chan!" hinata said. "Hi come let's go to Ino's house we're having a Sleep-over!" Hinata nooded.

"Hello sakura!" Hinata's Father said/H.A "Can Hinata come to Ino's house for 1 week Slumber party? It's gonna be a Girl's week and a Trio night pls sir?" Sakura asked.

"Okay! But don't make her cry" H.A said. "Hai!" "Come on Hinata!"

-Ino's House-

"Ino were here!" sakura said

"Hey Guys!" Ino said

**THANKS FOR READING! H.A MEANS HINATA'S FATHER **


	8. Sleep over and close to ending

"Ino-chan let's play t-truth o-or d-dare pls?" Hinata said. "Okay!" Ino said

"Sakura-chan t-truth or dare?" hinata said. " hmmmm...dare pls." Sakura answered.

"I-i-i dare you to-too-too umm... too...slap ino-chan" Hinata demanded.

Sakura slaps Ino .

"Ino T or D?" Sakura answered. " Truth" Ino answered. "Who is your crush?" Sakura answered.

"...Uhm...Ki-ki-kiba.." Ino whispered. "I can't here you!" Sakura teased.

"Kiba! I like kiba ok?!" Ino shouted.

_Its already Saturday night and Hinata will go home in the morning_

"Ino,Sakura I'm going home tomorrow k?" Hinata said. "Okay!"They both answered.

"Story time!" Ino said. "Sakura you tell a story" Ino said.

"..."Sakura said.

** - The Story of Saki Haruno -**

**Saki Haruno. The Eldest Haruno. Born on the exact day when The 3rd Ninja war began, Some said when she was 10 she killed a Sound Ninja. Also some said she has the Legendary Element eyes that can control Fire,Earth,Water,Lightning, And Air. With it she's invincible. she Died at the age of 199 years old she died on her birthday some say before she died she passed it to my parent's parent's so my mom says One day I might get the Element eyes. But Some say her Spirit is still wandering looking for her body. Others say She's still killing wandering souls/ Bad spirits/ and dead demons. Legend has it that dead demons can only be killed by A wandering Haruno.**

"Sakura, Do you believe that legend?" Ino asked. "Of course! She's my Great Grand mother!" Sakura said/

"Night!" Ino said. "Night.." Hinata and sakura said.


	9. Good Bye! And Quotes

" So... Since we're gonna be Jonins.. will we be still friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Bye!" Neji said. "BYe!" everyone said.

_**Quotes:**_

_**Friends can be easily found,**_

_**But Best friends are hard to find.**_

_**Your Lucky if you found your Best friend.**_

_**Treasure Them Never Let them Go and Leave you.**_

_**-My best friends.**_

_**2.**_

_**Love or Hate?**_

_**Love is every where **_

_**But hate is just in the Corner.**_

_**-My Crush**_

_**Bye everyone! Thanks for reading... Sorry its not much but I putted all my imagination here.**_

_**Also please read Sakura Haruno The Girl On Fire its Drama..**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
